Rizevim
|kanji = リゼヴィム|rōmaji = Rizevimu|alias = Grand Illusionist (壮大な 奇術師, Sōdaina Kijutsu-shi)|name = Rizevim|race = Etherious|gender = Male|age = 400+|height = 170 cm|weight = Unknown|hair = White and Black (Human) White (Etherious)|eyes = Blue|birthday = July 1st|blood type = A-|affiliation = Occultus Demon Legion|previous affiliation = Tartarus|occupation = General of Occultus 11th Division|previous occupation = Dark Mage|team = None|previous team = None|partner = Himself|previous partner = Himself|base of operations = Occultus|status = Alive|curse = Image Curse|magic = Teleportation Magic Telepathy Telekinesis(Curse)|weapons = Image Curse Weapons Avenger Absolute Duo|mark location = Right Arm (Former)}} Rivevim '(リゼヴィム, ''Rizevimu) is an Etherious demon created by Zeref through the Books of Zeref. He joins Tartarus in hopes of killing his creator, the purpose which he was made, but later leaves the guild since he didn't like the method of doing so. Rizevim then later comes upon a mysterious country known as Occultus and later becomes a Legion General of the 11th Division. His title is the '''Grand Illusionist (壮大な 奇術師, Sōdaina Kijutsu-shi), named after his curse, Image Curse. Appearance Rizevim is young and handsome man that looks in his early 20s, though his real age is over 400. He is shown to have a kind and calm expression that reflects off his personality, one that would get all the girls. Many have flirted with him in the past, though he declines all their dating offers or marrige proposals. His hair is primarily white, with black strands of hair over toward the right side of his face. Jokes are often made since Rizevim is shown to have a lean build, although it doesn't look like it just by looking at him with clothes on. His skin is quite pale, as though he is sick. Rizevim's main attire consists of a blue and white dress shirt with folded sleeves at his forearms, brown suspenders that hang a bit loosely, a yellow tie, black trousers with a blue feathers that are seen hanging, and white and tan shoes. He has cool blue eyes that was said to reflect off the sky's color of that day, light blue when the day is shining brightly or stormy blue when raining or cloudy. Personality Rizevim is seen to be quite calm and cool, going with the flow. He's care-free, taking a break for hours while reading a good book. Rizevim enjoys relaxation, which means he likes to sleep a lot, up to fourteen hours if possible. He enjoys festivals and bars with all the livelihood going on without the place. Rizevim is also quite gentle and caring, since he enjoys being with animals, which led him to adopting a pet when it was abandoned on the streets. Many people who know him says that he's the perfect friend to be with in times of despair. Though he is a type of person that takes things lightly during times of peace, he changes completely when it's time to fight or during battle meetings. Keeping his cool and calm mindset, he keeps his composure and tries to finish the battle as quickly as he can, which is one of his beliefs to quickly end the mission or war with no regrets or hesitation. Rizevim is loyal to the Thirteen Demon Lords and Occultus. His loyalty has earned him a position of General of the 11th Division and the title, the Grand Illusionist. He's shown to have quite a charisma personality since he has persuaded many to join the army over the past years serving as a general. Rizevim never slacks off during meetings or battles, he only time he's seen resting is his own free time. Like Fang, Rizevim has a fear of heights, though it is not as bad as the latter's. History Rizevim has made 400+ years ago by the dark mage Zeref and sealed away into one of the many Books of Zeref. He was later released by the guild known as Tartarus and joined them since he wished to fulfill his creator's wish of dying. But the longer he stayed there, Rizevim couldn't stand the method of doing so. He didn't like wiping out the existence of Magic, but he doesn't know why. Rizevim shortly left the guild and wandered for about a year. He somehow landed up to a country called Occultus, a place where demons can live without the hate of others. He stayed at Fabula '''during his time there and joined the military. His fighting strength and agility soon earned him the position of 11th Division General, a title that Rizevim can be proud of. It has been noted that Rizevim and Fang have met before, since the Absolute Duo Rizevim owns is in fact a copy of the real Absolute Duo, which is in Fang's possession. Equipment '''Avenger(復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is the spear that is currently wielded by Rizevim. The spear is two meters long that has a cyber feel to it, as it is a mixture of both ancient and future parts. The blade is made of a rare black metal that was said to be as ancient as Zeref and the stick part is transparent metal that shows how charged the spear is. With Avenger, the user is able to channel their ethernano through the pole in the form of liquid with the color of the user's mana toward the tip of the blade and summon raw magically energy that when hit, it could stop magically flow temporary and can inflict wounds that can not be healed by magic or medicine, unless the spear is broken. If this is used right, Rizevim can finish battles in one hit if possible. To known when it is fully full, the liquid ethernano fills the transparent tube starting from the bottom of the spear and ending at the tip. The substance glows brighter has more and more is poured into Avenger. When the mana reaches the top, the spear glows words that say "Full". The more mana the Rizevim pours into Avenger, the more damage it deals. When fully charged with ethernano, the spear unlocks a special mode known as Advanced Vengeance(高度な 復讐, Kōdona Fukushū). First, the user must transfer mana into the tip of Avenger and then thrust or throw the lance toward the target. Some of the ethernano stored inside the spear can accelerate the speed of the spear that could pierce through some of the toughest shields. When Avenger comes to contact with something or when the user wants it to, the spear releases all the remaining mana in the form of a beam that shoots toward the target. If the beam doesn't hit anything when Rizevim thrusts the spear, Rizevim is able to direct the beam toward the target, no whatever what angle it's going. Absolute Duo (アブソリュート・デュオ, Abusoryūto Duo): Two black and silver dual guns that is, in fact, owned by Fang, but Rizevim has memorized the structure of the weapon during their encounter and has been using copies of the weapon ever since. Absolute Duo does not fire of mere lead bullets, but Rizevim's curse power densed up into a small ball. The guns have three modes, in which the gun can modify the ammo to do certain things. The modes are, Normal, Pain, and Paralyze. What the modes do is pretty self-explanatory, since the mode names is what the modes do. Normal shoots out bullets without any affect, Pain causes the target to feel pain whereever they were hit, and Paralyze temporarily stops the muscles of the area where the bullet is hit, causing that place to not move. Kirisaki '(切崎, ''Kirisaki): The dual daggers that Rizevim rarely uses for some reason. It has been noted that the blades are quite light, despite their size (which is about two feet long). Many Generals have noted that the dual daggers suits Rizevim's fighting style better than Absolute Duo or Avenger. Though Rizevim rarely uses Kirisaki, the weapon's abilities have been used before. The two blades have a bond with Rizevim, if Kirisaki ever gets lost, the blades will natually appear before Rizevim. When using this ability in a fight, the two weapons can be used as boomerangs. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Spear User: Even though Avenger '''is a two meter spear, Rizevim can still attack more than that with a simple thrust, though he can attack when the opponent is in range of the spear. When an opponent is backing up, Rizevim will continue to charge forward to get him/her into the range of the spear, not showing any mercy. All of his thrusts are enforced with his speed and strength and it could be called the final strike. But Rizevim's real strength is in his broad swings, using the length to an advantage. The opponent can only to back, down, or up, charging forward will only make the battle short. Mid-way retreating will always some damage, counterattacks and charging would result in receiving a slash or pierce, and standing without moving will result broken bones from the two meter shaft of the lance, leaving the enemy to only duck, retreat completely, or jump. Thrusts are still dangerous, but it is possible to avoid an attack that targets a specific point once it has been seen through to allow for the strike to be redirected, creating an opening. Rizevim has trained his eyes to look for openings when the opponent is retreating. When spotted, Rizevim stops his swing or thrust and using the back or changes position of the lance to catch the opponent off guard, resulting in broken bones and deep cuts. Using his speed to his advantage, Rizevim's strikes that are fast enough to create afterimages, able to confuse the opponent where to block, which in turn allows Rizevim to charge through any openings he sees. His lance works like a shield quite well. Using his strength, Rizevim can block numerous projectiles with a turn of Avenger. Rizevim is able to disarm many opponents, an incredible feat as spears and lances are quite hard to be used to disarm. '''Master Marksman: Though he doesn't seem like the type of person, Rizevim is a master with guns. Whether it is a pistol or sniper, Rizevim hardly misses. Using Absolute Duo, Rizevim shoots his own magical power and can give his bullets special powers in order to do extra damage. Heating up his ethernano bullets will result in a fire bullet for example. As his ammo is his own power, the bullets are able to bounce around if it runs into a solid nonliving thing. Rizevim is able to bounce off his bullet to shoot a target when Rizevim can't shoot them in a straight line using this method. His precise aiming is so skilled that he is able to deflect other projectiles using one piece of ammo. Rizevim is able to shoot three miles away from the target without a scope lens, something only a few people can do. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Rizevim is seen to be quite good hand-to-hand combat, using a mixture of martial arts with most of his upper body to deliver hard and killed attacks, mostly using little strength and flexile movements. His blows on objects are enough to break them into pieces. On living things, one of Rizevim's attacks is enough to send them flying with broken bones and other serious injures. Attacking him one-to-one is asking for a beating. Rizevim analyzes the opponent's pattern of fighting style in order to predict the latter's movements, since he thinks that people follow a certain pattern in fighting, whether it would be blocking or attacking. Even with a weapon in hand, it is not guaranteed that you will win with Rizevim as an opponent. He's able to disarm the weapon in a matter of seconds if the latter is not paying attention. According to Rizevim, weapons vs the hands is a disadvantage, since weapons allow more range and more deadly attacks. So he gets rid of all weapons first and then the opponent. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Many people have underestimated Rizevim due to his not-so-muscular structure and his lack of aggressive aura. But they will correct their thinking when taking a blow from him. Rizevim is capable of blowing buildings into dusk and pieces, break swords with his teeth, and annihilate armies by himself. If not careful, Rizevim might kill someone when dealing blows bare-handed . Using his leg muscles, he is able to break the ground with one stomp, making a crater around him, or jump several feet into the air and stay there for a bit, as though he is flying. Rizevim can also run up vertical walls,for a long time, or stay on the wall using his feet and stomach to look like he's standing upright on a straight up-and-down surface. With his weapon Avenger, Rizevim can knock a person clean for months with one swing on the side. Rizevim can create strong air pressure strikes with one swing of his lance. Using this, he is capable of besting Wind Magic users without using any magic, only using his air pressure swings. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Rizevim's speed is where he really shines. Rizevim, at his best, is able to run as fast as a cheetah. His speed goes as far as to being able to run upside-down for a couple of seconds. Rizevim's agility is as if he is using Teleportation Magic. He does use the magic, but many people can't tell if he is using the magic or his legs. With his speed, Rizevim is able to confuse enemies since he seems to be a blur when running at his fastest. He's so fast that Rizevim's agility is one of the reasons he is appointed general of Occultus. Even with a wave of projectiles coming at any direction, Rizevim is able to doge them all with his speed and reflexes. During hand-to-hand combats, he is able to notice the most secret tactics coming for him for example, a punch coming from nowhere. He's able to catch attacks from behind. Catching projectiles is one of Rizevim's many specialties, able to catch arrows and bullets blindfolded and finish off without any scratches or injuries. Immense Durability & Endurance: Other Attributes Great Memory: Due to his curse, Rizevim spends lots of time on memorizing various objects that could be used in his life, whether it would be for battles or everyday life. From this, Rizevim's memory is something to be proud of. He is able to recall things from a month ago in great detail, memorize long lists of names and numbers, and recall certain sounds and point out what it is. If he looks at a scenery, Rizezim is able to draw it out with an almost perfect picture of that place. Magic and Curse Abilities Magic Telepathy(念話 Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Rizevim can use this Magic with mass of people, no matter how far they are. Teleportation Magic(瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) is type of Caster Magic. This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Curse Image Curse(画像 呪い, Gazō Noroi) is the curse that allows Rizevim to make replicas of whatever he sees and records it into his mind, similar to how Memory-Make works. The copies he makes are actually real and is used for both melee or ranged combat, like bows or swords. If any of the details of the original object are high-class (EX. diamonds, rubies), then the copies will be stronger too (EX: A highly decorated sword will be twice as strong as a normal sword). With this curse, Rizevim can create enlarged images, such as his fists or bigger swords, as well as whatever objects he are holding or already stored in his mind. The copies can appear in any location that Rizevim can currently sees. However, this curse does not apply to any magic-imbued items or living beings. But Rizevim can create a double of himself to confuse the enemy, which this technique is what earned him his title. When first operating this curse, Rizevim focuses on the object he wants to create while looking at the place where the image will be created at. His curse will activate and the image would appear, ready to be used. Rizevim first thinks about what item he wants to recreate from his memories, then he marks a point of where the reconstruction would be made and focuses on the point. His energy will flow to the focused point and manifest itself into a solid form of whatever Rizevim was thinking in his head. * Illusionist '(奇術師, ''Kijutsu-shi): Rizevim is able to cast illusions with his curse. Instead of affecting the area around him, he targets the brain of the person Rizevim wants the illusion to hit. This is just like a curse parallel of Illusion Magic. It functions the same as Ilusion Magic, the user is able to control who sees the illusion or not, and what illusion. Since Rizevim's curse targets the brain, the illusion he casted not only seems real for the eyes, it also seems real for the other five senses. Once trapped inside Rizevim's illusion, not many can tell whether or not it is real. However, due to it's powerfulness, he can only have the illusion extend in a five yard radius. * 'Puppeteer '(人形浄瑠璃, Ningyōzukai): By focusing his illusions into a certain persons mind, he is able to control that said person to some degree. By manipulating what they see or sense, he can get them to do whatever he wants them to. Since he is channeling his power into only one person, the illusion is much stronger and realistic. However, in order to do the actual spell, he needs to touch the target on the head and hold it there until the illusion is fully settled. * '''Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. By using this magic, Rizevim is able to control his copies with his mind. He cannot control things that isn't his copies. Etherious Form Etherious Form(エーテリアス・フォーム, Ēteriasu Fōmu): The Etherious Form is a special skill learnt by the Etherious exclusively, it is a full release of their demonic powers. When harnessing the Etherious Form, the demon flares up their Curse Power, causing their bodies to undergo a sudden mutation into a stronger form. When the Etherious Form is engaged, the user's Curse Power flares up to its utmost limit, as it leaks from their demonic aura surrounds their entire body, causing a unique reaction which results in the Etherious taking upon a new form- in some cases, but certainly not all of them, this Etherious Form is their 'true form'. In any case, their appearances change and they gain access to an enhanced set of their already available abilities, something which is dubbed as utilizing the "real power" of the race. Some demons, however, have displayed the ability to enter a form with power comparable to that of the Etherious Form, but of a different nature- these forms are considered to be slightly weaker than the Etherious Form, but they tend to save more energy; such cases including Rizevim, who can also transform his body parts into weapons, like his hand into a scythe blade. It is shown in many cases that activating the Etherious Form will boost the demon's powers all across the board to the point that the user will become far stronger than a standard S-Class Magician- or even in the case of stronger Etherious, gain such amazing power that they would be capable of toppling a Guild Ace. All in all, the power of an Etherious Form depends from demon to demon. When he first transforms into this mode, Rizevim is seen holding on Avenger, making that his primary weapon in his Etherious Form. His Etherious Form is more armor looking than the other demons. His body, except for the head, is covered with black and silver armor-like substance that can reflect off any physical ranged attacks, such as arrows or bullets. His armor looks like Avenger in some way, with the neon yellow, silver black color theme. Rizevim's hair changes white and his skin is paler than before. His personality also changes, going from light-hearted and calm to serious and cold. Physical * Overwhelming Durability & Endurance: * Greater Strength: * Better Speed and Reflexes: Curse * Body of One Thousand Blades: * Half Etherious Form: Relationships Other Generals of Occultus Rizevim is seen to be friends or share a neutral relationship with most of the generals of Occultus. Though each of the generals are busy, they still meet during a free period and hang out or dual each other. He does have some rivally between some generals, but they're usually friendly-rivals. Thirteen Demon Lords As a general, Rizevim has sworn loyalty to all of the Thirteen Demon Lords. His devotion and strength is why the Demon Lords trusts him and to lead wars. Leia, one of the said Thirteen Demon Lords, has taken a liking for him. Trivia * Permission to make this character was given by Perchan * His appearance is based off of Ludger Will Kresnik from the video game Tales of Xillia 2. * Rizevim has eidetic and photographic memory. * He is seen to be good at drawing. * He owns a pet Griffin named Razor. Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Demon General Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males